Faith brings us back together
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's been 4 years since he met Cassandra.
1. Meeting her again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG 1.**

* * *

 **Faith brings us back together**

 **It's been 4 years since he met Cassandra in Texas and right now the cloned Jack O'Neill enter a night club in LA. He wear old jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.**

Jack live in LA these days and he returned home a few days ago after a very nice fishing-trip in Scotland.

"Dude, give me a beer." says Jack as he walk up to the bar.

"Okay...here you go, man." says the bartender as he give Jack a large beer.

"Thanks." says Jack as he grab his beer and throw down 50 dollars on the counter.

"Oh my gosh! How long's it been? 4 years..." says a female voice behind Jack.

Jack turn around and sees Cassandra.

She wear black latex tights and a red satin tank top.

"Yeah, more or less 4 years." says Jack.

"I hope you still remember me." says Cassandra.

"Of course. Pretty hard to forget you." says Jack.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm kinda surprised that you never called..." says Cassandra.

"Well, didn't wanna seem too damn fuckin' lovey-dovey or such, ya know. That's not my style." says Jack.

"I understand." says Cassandra.

"Nice." says Jack as he take a sip of his beer and then gently lead Cassandra with him to more empty part of the club where they sit down by a table.

"Do you live here in LA...?" says Cassandra.

"Yeah, most of the time. I go off on fishing-trips every now and then, but this city's my home." says Jack.

"I just moved here. I live like a 20 minutes walk away." says Cassandra.

"Nice. You're even more beautiful than last time we met." says Jack.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cassandra.

"Are you still available?" says Jack.

"Sure I am. I've been waiting for you." says Cassandra.

"That's good. Let's go somewhere more private, baby." says Jack.

"Okay. I'd love that." says Cassandra.

30 minutes later in Cassandra's apartment.

"Let's get cozy." says Cassandra as she takes off her clothes to reveal sexy white lingerie.

"Damn, babe. You're sexy." says Jack, feeling his cock getting hard.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cassandra.

Jack unzip his pants so his cock can pop out.

He then pull Cassandra's panties to the side, push his cock into her pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmmm, do me! Make me your sexy slut, Jack." moans a happy Cassandra.

"Sure, babe." says Jack. "I'm gonna fuck ya."

"Yay! That's what I want." moans Cassandra, still happy.

"Ahhh, your pussy feels so warm and wet." moans Jack.

"Thanks and your cock is stiff and firm." moans Cassandra.

"I'm glad you like my cock, baby." moans Jack as he start to fuck Cassandra harder and faster.

"Mmm, that feels so good. Don't stop." moans Cassandra.

"Okay." says Jack.

"I love you, Jack." moans Cassandra.

"And I love you, Cassie." moans Jack.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Jack in a deep manly tone as he cum inside Cassandra.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a very happy Cassandra as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cum in you." says Jack.

"Not a problem, using pills. I'm a safety type of girl." says Cassandra.

"Okay, that's good." says Jack.

"Yeah. This was very nice." says Cassandra.

"It sure was, baby." says Jack.

"Do you wanna stay over the night, Jack?" Cassandra. "We can sleep a couple hours and then have sex again."

"Thanks, but I should go home. I need to be up early tomorrow." says Jack. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you anyway." says Cassandra.

2 days later.

"Jack, please bang me." says Cassandra.

"Sure, baby." says Jack.

Cassandra pull off her sweatpants and drop her G-string.

Jack takes off his jacket and unzip his jeans.

"Okay. Here we go, Cassie." says Jack as he push his cock into Cassandra's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Your cock is so strong and manly. I love that, it's sexy." moans Cassandra.

"Thanks, baby." says Jack.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans a happy Cassandra.

30 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Jack when he cum in Cassandra's pussy.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Cassandra with pleasure as she cum too.

"You're very erotic." says Jack.

"Awwww! Thanks." says Cassandra.


	2. Love forever

"I was very good, Cassie." says Jack.

"Mmm, it's nice when you call me Cassie. I feel cute." says Cassandra.

"Okay. I'm glad I can make you happy." says Jack.

"Yay! Thanks for wonderful fuck-session. You know how to please girls." says Cassandra with an adorabale smile.

"I guess I do..." says Jack. "See you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, of course." says Cassandra.

The next day.

"Cassie, wanna have sex?" says Jack.

"Sure, once I'm done with this work." says Cassandra.

"I will wait, babe." says Jack.

"Awww! Sweet." says Cassandra.

"Yeah." says Jack in a manly tone.

"Yay!" says Cassandra with a cute smile.

25 minutes later.

"Alright, work's all done. Let's fuck like horny bunnies." says Cassandra as she pull off her clothes and underwear and put on a football shirt.

"Nice shirt ya got, baby." says Jack as he unzip his jeans so his cock can pop out.

Jack slide his cock into Cassandra's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, that feels so good. You have the best cock in the world. Bang me, do me, fuck me! Yes!" moans Cassandra, being very happy and horny.

"Yeah, Cassie. I love your pussy." says Jack, all manly.

"Thanks, Jack...!" moans Cassandra.

"My pleasure." says Jack.

Jack starts to fuck a bit faster.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Cassandra.

"Yeah, you're so damn sexy." says Jack.

"Thanks..." moans Cassandra. "Do you like my football shirt...?"

"Of course, Cassie." says Jack.

"Thanks." moans Cassandra. "Mmm, fuck me!"

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" says Jack as he cum.

"Mmmm, yes! So sexy." moans Cassandra with pleasure as she cum too.

4 years later.

"Cassandra Evelyn Fraiser, you're absolutely beautiful, very smart, totally sexy and really sweet. I love you. Will you marry me?" says Jack.

"Jack, of course I'll marry you. I love you soooo much." says a very happy Cassandra.

"I love you as well, baby." says Jack as he slide a golden ring onto Cassandra's finger.

"I'm totally happy. I will be loyal to you for the rest of my life. It's gonna be absolutely amazing to be your wife." says Cassandra with a very cute bright smile. "I love you, Jack."

 **The End.**


End file.
